With the development of mobile communication technologies, electronic products such as cellphone, PAD, laptop etc. have become a necessity in people's life, and such electronic products are updated to incorporate an antenna system so that they become electronic communication products having communication functions. However, the consumers are not merely satisfied with the application functions, the requirements on appearance of the electronic communication product is also increasing. The electronic communication product with a metal housing has a good texture, and is firm and durable, and therefore becomes more and more popular to consumers.
Since the electromagnetic wave cannot penetrate metal, which is adverse to radiation of the antenna system. Therefore, when designing the electronic communication product with metal housing, generally the antenna system is externally arranged, or in a manner such that the antenna system will not be surrounded by metal. For example, a gap is provided on the metal back cover of the electronic communication product with metal housing, which facilitates radiation of the antenna system. However, the antenna system with such design has narrow frequency band and low efficiency. In addition, the gap design affects the appearance of the electronic communication product with metal housing. In order to reduce the shielding effect of the metal housing to the antenna system, generally a gap larger than 5 mm is provided in the electronic communication product, which may affect the stacking and arrangement of the electronic components in the electronic communication product. Moreover, the antenna system in the related art is a single antenna structure, the radiation frequency band range is limited, which restricts the performance of the antenna system.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new antenna system so as to solve the above problem.